


This is for you.

by Daniss



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, danganronpa v3 - Fandom, ndrv3
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, I'm Sorry, Major Spoilers, NDRV3 Spoilers, Spoilers, headcanon based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniss/pseuds/Daniss
Summary: This fic is mostly headcanon based. There are some illustrations for this fic, so copy the link address into a new tab in your browser. Enjoy the fic!





	This is for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly headcanon based. There are some illustrations for this fic, so copy the link address into a new tab in your browser. Enjoy the fic!

****

You stood up in the school gym. A blinding light pointed directly to your face, and instinctively you covered your eyes

**Fic illustration #1:https://68.media.tumblr.com/cfc3570dbe50f040a747e38dc771a0d5/tumblr_op97mmScyl1wohdhgo1_1280.png**

“What is your name?” You could hear someone saying. After your eyes got used to the light, you looked up to the camera

“My name is Korekiyo Shinguuji” You said as you lowered your hand. You felt nervous. ‘What if I get rejected?’ you thought. This was the only chance you had to get in the New Danganronpa V3 cast. You didn’t want to lose this opportunity.

“Why are you auditioning for New Danganronpa V3?” The same voice asked.

“Im here because my sister and I live on our own and…” You started to feel weird, like something was out of place “…Im unable to work because my weak imune system…” You felt sad. “…So I don’t want to be a burden to her anymore…” You wanted to cry. “I want to win the prize for her sake” The blinding light stopped pointing towards you.

“That’s all” The voice said one last time, after that you got out to a waiting area, with a bunch of other high school students who were also auditioning for the show, some of them looked at you with threatening looks.

**Fic illustration #2: https://68.media.tumblr.com/9b25df1ad501c4d408c0eaac6ba5d008/tumblr_op97mmScyl1wohdhgo2_540.png**

You hated Danganronpa, it was just sick to like to watch people kill each other until they discovered a mastermind behind all the horrible things; but it was your last chance to help your sister, you tried working everywhere, but your weak inmune system just ruined everything. A normal flu to you could make you feel sick for two weeks or even more.

Your economic situation at home was really bad. You guys were struggling to pay the rent of your small apartment. At first, your sister took a part time job to try to control the situation, but the money wasn’t enough, she started skiping school so she could take the full shift. You were a burden to her, and you wanted to end that up. You wanted to bring home the prize. You were terrified of death, of someone trying to be your friend and after that stabbing you in the back, of ending up murdering someone in self defense, but that was a risk you needed to take.

After a couple of hours waiting, a staff member came out the gym with a checklist in their hands

“If I say your name please stand up” The staff member said. People were standing up as the staff called their names. Your heart was beating fast until you heard

“Korekiyo Shinguuji” Your heart stopped. You stood up as everyone looked at you.  “The rest of you can leave” You couldn’t believe it. You finally could do something about your economic situation. The only thing that was left was to survive the killing game. “Welcome to New Danganronpa V3. Go inside that room to the memory and talent impantation” ‘Oh shit’ was repeating on your mind over and over. You forgot about the talents and backstories from Danganronpa. You wouldn’t remember anything, they could change you to be whoever they wanted you to be. Everyone walked towards the gym. Inside, there was a weird machine, like an electric chair. A blonde girl was the first to sit down and put on the helmet resembling thing in her head. Someone talked to her before the talent implantation started. When the process was finished she was unconscious, somebody removed the helmet resembling object from her head and carried her somewhere. The same happened with everyone, one by one they were carried to different places of the set until they called your name. You slowly walked to the machine and sat down

“Your talent will be the SHSL Antropologyst. Your backstory will be this: You wanted an incestuous relationship with your sister, and when she rejected it, you killed her. You think her spirit lives inside you and talks to you. You murdered dozens of women to give her friends in heaven” The staff member said. You were horrified by your character, they were planing to turn you in a horrible person.

“What?! Wait!..” You stuttered

“What is it? Don’t you want to win the prize? Don’t you want to do this for your sister’s sake? Do you want to be a burden?” The staff member said with a dead serious expression. You tought about your sister, about every she has gone trought thanks to you.

“Nothing. Proceed” After that everythig went black.

…

 

After a long day of work, you returned home. You were really tired, and willing to see your brother.

“Im home!” You said as you got in your small apartment. You couldn’t hear anybody. A dead silence was the only thing you can hear. ‘Maybe he is asleep’ you thought. You got in his room. There was no one to be found. You started to feel scared, you started looking for him everywhere, until you got into the kitchen and found a paper resting on the table.

**Fic illustration #3: https://68.media.tumblr.com/d468d8498b2976ee9b3f9632bf2b53a6/tumblr_op97mmScyl1wohdhgo3_540.png**

“Dear Miyadera,

Im tired of being a burden to you, all this time you have been working really hard to pay the rent. I have tried everything to help you, but I couldn’t do anything. Except for one thing. Do you remember that creepy show that people from our school liked to watch? Well, today were the auditions to participate, so I went in. I want to bring the prize home so I can stop being a burden to you. If you are reading this I got accepted, and you know what that means. I’m really sorry for this, but I want to stop being useless in our situation.

Love, Korekiyo Shinguuji”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic!


End file.
